1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of manufacture. More specifically, this invention relates to an expandable folding table having multiple configurations. In the preferred embodiments of this folding table, retractable legs of the table are integrated within a member of composite pedestal assembly which serves to both store such legs and support table top leafs; and, as the table is unfolded, such legs are deployed from each member of the composite pedestal to support the expandable table top as each leaf thereof is progressively unfolded.
2. Background of Invention
Folding tables are known in the art, and typically include two planar tops surfaces (herein also “leafs”) hingedly attached to one another. Generally, the table legs are affixed to the corners of the unfolded table, and are similarly extended or retracted from the underside of the table top of the folding table, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,950 (to Swett, issued Jun. 6, 1938)
U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,845 (to Hickman, issued Apr. 21, 1969) is representative of a genre of folding table wherein the legs are hingedly attached to a pedestal In the Hickman design, his folding table is provided with a pedestal base (Ref. no. 24), that serves to both support an unfolded leaf pair from the middle of the table, and store such leaf pair when not in use (folded). The Hickman concept also incorporates a fixed leaf (Ref. no. 18) which is located on the top of the pedestal, and fills the gap between each leaf as the table is unfolded.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,670 (to Schultz, issued Feb. 25, 1960) is similar to Hickman, in that two pair of collapsible leafs of the Schultz folding table, are stored within a pedestal-like base. Insofar as the Schultz design contemplates a four leaf design, without any support thereof in the center of the table, Schultz requires the addition of “guide means” and “groove defining strips” (FIG. 5, ref. nos. 30 & 32) to support the pair of interior leafs in the center of his table. Each of the “guide means” and “groove defining strips” are intended to provide rigidity and structural support to the pair of interior leafs table at the center line/hinge between them.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,892 (to Favini, issued Nov. 13, 2001) is similar to Schultz, in that the Favini folding table comprises two leafs hingedly attached to one another along a common edge. One of these leafs is also hingedly attached to a pedestal at a location off-set from the center of the table. The Favini table can be deployed with either one or both of the leafs, In order to provide improved support for these leafs, at the time of unfolding thereof, Favini also provides a pedestal base which includes a pair of folding leg assemblies to support each leaf. Each pair of leg assemblies is also unfolded from the pedestal, and thereby supports both ends of the table, while the pedestal provides support at the center thereof.
In each of the folding tables described hereinabove, the table top assembly can be supported either from each end of the unfolded table, or alternatively, by means of legs which are integral with a pedestal base. Where the table top is not support by a pedestal, or by a comparable leg assembly, some other expedient is generally required to prevent the table top from sagging along the center-line/hinge between the two leafs, U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,657 (to Zollinger, issued March 1987) is representative of an alternative means for achieving such table top support along this center/hinge-line without the use of a pedestal or legs.
In each of the foregoing folding table designs disclosed in the prior art, the use of more than two leafs is generally circumscribed because of the physical limitations inherent is such designs. The Zollinger patent recognizes this limitation and attempts to accommodate the need for physical support along a center/hinge-line by a lock/bolt mechanism that telescopes from one leaf into the adjacent leaf. This telescoping bolt does not, however, provide sufficient support to the abutting leafs to accommodate heavy loads, and is otherwise complex to manufacture and subject to damage and jamming. Accordingly, there continues to exist a need to provide a folding table with more than two leafs with the physical integrity of Hickman and/or Favini design, and yet is readily collapsible for ease of storage and/or transport.